The Lost Love
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: Natsu remembers what happened a year earlier, the accident that caused Lucy's death. No give away, READ IT FOR YOURSELF! surprise at the end


**Me: hey guys here's a little tribute for the nalu fans out there enjoy**

Natsu walked through the woods by himself on a late afternoon summer day, today was Lucy's birthday and Natsu wanted to pay her a visit. Visions and memories of her rushed into his mind as he walked towards their usual fishing spot.

_-"Natsu, get out!" Lucy cried as she woke finding him in her bed._

_-"Natsu, are you ok?" Lucy asked once the train started moving. _

_-"You want me to be on your team? Sure!" Lucy asked after I showed her an S class job request._

Natsu started running when he could see the river in sight. He walked up to the head stone which had Lucy's name on it. He got down on his knees in front of the grave. "Hi Lucy, Happy birthday. I brought you some flowers." Natsu laid the bouquet of red roses on the dirt patch in front of the grave. The memory of her death came back to Natsu.

_-it was at the magic games during the underwater battle Lucy was getting beat up by Minerva who was resilient and kept hitting her attack after attack until she dropped Lucy outside the water, me Gray and Erza rush over and almost make a scene in front of the crowd. Every chance I got I stayed with Lucy until several hours after her fight Wendy came and told me the news. _

"_She didn't make it, Natsu-san. I'm sorry. Poluka-chan did everything she could to save her but she couldn't make it." Wendy was crying as I rushed to Lucy's side, begging her to open her beautiful brown eyes. "Lucy wake up! Please wake up! Don't leave me, Luce!" I had cried endlessly especially when I told everyone the news. Erza, Levy, Gray and Happy took it the hardest. _

Natsu started crying. "Lucy, everyone still misses you." Natsu choked up, build up sobs threatened to escape his throat. "Please watch over the guild for everyone." Natsu couldn't stand anymore as he fell to his knees in front of the grave.

"Why? Why did God take you away? You didn't deserve it. You deserve to live like everyone else!" Natsu cried out in pain. He heard rustling from behind him. He turned to see Erza, Gray, and Happy standing outside of the trees.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked tears still streaming down his face. Erza came to him fist and hugged him in a brother/sister way. "We all miss her Natsu." Erza said sniffling.

Gray came over and hugged them both as well as Happy who climbed up on Natsu's shoulders. "She was the best, we all loved her." Gray mumbled trying to hide his tears.

Xxx

Lucy woke up to see she was in a dark enclosed space she banged on the door to tell she was in a coffin. "Am I dead?" she asked herself but continued to bang on the door yelling for help. "Natsu! Erza! Gray! Happy! Help me!" she cried as loud as she could.

Xxx

Natsu could hear something coming from the grave as he got on his knees and pressed his ear against the dirt. "Lucy?" He said. Erza Gray and Happy stared at him as he dug his hands into the dirt at the base of the head stone. "What are you doing Natsu!?" Happy cried as he tried to stop his pink haired friend.

"It's Lucy, I can hear her! She still alive!" Natsu cried as he finally reached the coffin which was luckily buried only 2 feet underground. He pried open the coffin lid to see a pair of wide eyed brown eyes staring back at him. "Lucy!" He cried for joy as he lifted her out of the coffin. "Natsu!" She had tears in her eyes as she hugged her friend.

"Thank god you're alive!" Natsu sobbed unable to control his tears. He hugged her close even though she was covered in dirt and was sweaty due to the heat of the coffin.

Erza had tears in her eyes as she stared at Lucy's livid face. "She must've been in a coma." Erza hugged Lucy even though Natsu kept his arms around her.

Happy jumped into Lucy's arms. "I'm so glad you're alive, Lucy!" Happy wasn't afraid to show tears as he bawled into Lucy's chest. Gray smiled, hugged her and said. "Welcome back, Lucy."

Natsu hugged Lucy the longest. "Lucy, I went crazy without you here. I love you so much! Don't ever leave my side like that again." He smiled then kissed her on the cheek which made her blush.

"I'm finally back home." Lucy whispered as she hugged Natsu close.

**Me: what do you guys think? Short, I already know but it explains a lot of things right?**

**Brona: that was really good to me!:D**

**Annie: me too!**


End file.
